


Unhappenings #RE

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riza and Ed prepare for company.





	Unhappenings #RE

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> August 2005.

Riza looked down at the table where a small pile of change rested next to a pie box. At least Ed had remembered that little task while out. One of the things that frustrated her most was that even if she took the time to make up a list and make sure he remembered to take that with him, he usually came home either empty handed or with things that neither of them really needed.

Sometimes he bought her things, things that almost made no sense but did, in a way. He'd bought her the skirt she was wearing, despite knowing full well it wasn't a terribly useful piece of clothing. It lacked pockets to put that change in, so she left it on the table, but she didn't leave the room until she saw what sort of pie it was - apple.

She had let him pick what kind of pie because she didn't think there was any way that any flavor of pie could be considered offensive. Yet knowing Ed, because she did know Ed, she wondered what little moment she might have missed years earlier that involved apple pie.

But she was not going to ask.

"Ed!" she called, hearing her voice echo in the house. For all the stuff they had that they didn't need, it still always felt empty. He wasn't going to waste the rest of the afternoon reading. That's what he always did. But they were going to be having company so at least he could dust a bit. Housework was admittedly neither of their strong suits.

Edward was at the bottom of the stairs in a second, never quite managing to erase the programming from his head that told him when she said to jump, he'd be a good two feet in the air and climbing.

"Could you dust?" she asked, pointing at the parlor and watching Ed's gaze follow her finger.

"Were you planning to wear that skirt tonight?" Ed asked in return, pointing at the soft material that wound around her legs, hiding her knees but just barely. She thought of it as a house-skirt, the exact thing for a lazy Saturday afternoon while idly preparing for company already prepared for, save the dusting and heating up a few glass dishes of food.

"No," Riza replied, knowing as she spoke that she had just removed a good hour from her prep time, not that she hadn't planned for that, either. It had been bad enough years ago dealing with Roy's quirks, but Ed was impossible. She was the Colonel now, but he was...

Kissing her. That was what always got her, that mouth. Capable of such terrible language and rude comments but absolute liquid heat when necessary. She found herself being pushed towards the table, and only quick thinking saved the pie from the floor as she managed to pass it off to a chair that could also stand to be dusted, she noted.

At least he didn't transmute everything anymore, something that must have been a strange attempt to impress her. As if somehow he hadn't known that she was impressed, but propriety didn't let her say a thing until the day Edward had turned in his watch and announced he was going to enjoy life as a civilian.

Her underwear, white, was tossed in the general direction of the parlor and she closed her eyes as that liquid heat delved to lick a straight line up to her clitoris. Any thought about heat always made her think of Roy, but she knew this pleasure was all Edward's doing.

This was probably not the best thing to be doing just hours before Roy was expected for dinner, either, she thought before her brain decided to take a break and just not think at all. But he'd had his chance with them both... 

And thankfully he'd missed it.


End file.
